


Demelza Takes a Bath

by Linden615



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: Alone at last, Demelza decides to take a bath





	

ROMELZA FLUFF...

 

On Friday, Ross rode to Bodmin, and Jud and Prudie had gone, with many objections, to help Mrs Zacky Martin. 

To Demelza's delight she was blessedly alone. She hauled out the copper tub and while she did chores, heated up the water to have a bath in blessed solitude. 

While she did miss Ross when he was away, she was relieved to not be harassed by Jud and Prudie's constant bickering. Demelza kneaded bread dough and set it to rising while she heated up the water needed for her to bathe. 

Finally, once the tub was full enough, she added a few precious drops of rose water Ross had given her for Christmas. When finally she was in the hot water and sunk down to her chin, she gave a sigh of relief. She couldn't remember the last time she had had any time alone in a house. The fire crackled and birds chirped outside. Demelza thought maybe this was what heaven would be like, when she heard the sound of hoofs enter the yard. 

"Judas!" Demelza swore out loud. She grabbed the towel and started to rise when she heard Ross call her name. 

"Demelza! I've forgotten my...."  
Ross stopped talking when he entered the kitchen. 

"Yes, Ross?" She hid a smile as his tricorn hat sailed through the air and landed on the table next to her riding loaves. 

"May, I?" he asked as he took off his jacket. 

"Yes, Ross," Demeleza answered. She closed her eyes as he knelt on the floor beside the tub and wordlessly, Demelza, leaned back.


End file.
